People care about who ends up Together
by Dreamwalkerjt
Summary: It was strange how things came full circle sometimes. When you least expect it you are thrown a curve ball that changes everything. These are the moments that will change lives...the thoughts that could make someone's world tilt on its axis. pairing: TBA.


**Chapter 1—This Shape**

**AN: Not sure of the pairing for this one just yet but take a look and review. I know it's short but I just had the idea after watching the last few episodes. This is my first OTH story so please be nice- no flames.**

Neither of them wanted to end up here…again. But here they were- in the midst of a love triangle, quadrangle…some type of geometric shape.

Brooke Davis was going to change the world. Everyone knew that and it was just a given that she would be fabulous one day but what no one knew was how much pain she held in her heart over recent and past events. It seemed like she could never catch a break in this life. She'd been on her way to having it all…the great job, the great life, and hopefully sooner than later the great guy. But she'd realized one night…been forced to see that things weren't so great and she was far from that dream life. Lucas Scott is the elusive brooding guy next door. How easily he captured hearts and swirled life into a whirlwind of confusion because of his heartfelt compulsions. His written words wove a story of their lives together and apart of the struggles they all went through but the ending is still being written. When the words begin to blur it's hard to tell what is useless repetition and what is meaningful.

Peyton Sawyer was the girl of Lucas Scott's dreams, the one he wanted standing next to him when his dreams came true…or was she? Before she came back to Tree Hill she had been in love and she had her heart broken…but he wasn't the only one to break it. She'd suffered in her short life but she had also caused her fair share of suffering though she took that for granted it seemed. Brooke Davis her best friend could be a testament to that side of her. But Peyton had learned to go after what she wanted with lights flashing. Julian is the happy go lucky guy with a playboy grin. He'd fallen into this warped universe with eyes wide open- hoping that like one of his movies things would all come together. The dream cast…with the dream girl and happy ending. He was wrong…or was he. He hadn't lied when he said he didn't come back for her. He came back because he couldn't get her story out of his mind. He'd truly cared for her…felt the emotional turmoil she went through seep through the pages. At the tips of his fingers he'd realized there was someone out there who understood what it was like. Living your life under other's expectations…plans…and guidelines. She was strong but she was also weak. She sometimes wore her heart on her sleeve.

Millie was according to everyone around her the sweetest person you'd ever meet. She was determined to succeed and help those who she held close to her heart. She had hope in her heart that this was it…he was it for her. But it meant everything and she couldn't tell him, couldn't explain it any better than before. It meant so much to her but on the night things changed for her she stood to lose so much more than she realized. Marvin "Mouth" McFadden was a fast talker with a sweet heart. But the wrong look at the right time can signal say more than skillfully chosen words. Owen is the misguided, stubborn, party guy. He had gone through some ups and downs and 8 years ago he'd finally found his way back up again. Things weren't perfect for him but he hoped they would keep changing for the better. He'd messed up a couple of times and it had cost him more than he expected but he still hoped. That changed and he'd fallen down again but this time he isn't so sure if he is strong enough to get back up.

You have to be true to your heart and fight for what you want but at what cost? Our choices shape us. They push and pull at us until we think finally we are who we were meant to be but that doesn't mean it's the end. Sometimes things are just getting started and its our family and friends that we drag along for the ride in good times and bad. So, it had to end sometime right? They had ended up there one time too many and it was time to move on. Now that they were here again how were they supposed to take the next step and what would the future have to throw at them next? Tree Hill was in for some shocking revelations.


End file.
